Awnings are often used to protect a user from various natural conditions, such as the sun or rain. Awnings can be used with vehicles, such as, for example, recreational vehicles, boats, or the like, and can even be used with structures, such as a building, or the like. Awnings can be adapted to move between an extended position and a stowed position. For example, the awning fabric can be adapted to roll about a roll tube between the extended and stowed positions. However, unless an extended edge of the awning fabric is substantially parallel to the central axis of the roll tube, one portion of the awning fabric may roll up differently than another portion. Thus, there is a need for an adjustment device for an awning that can overcome this problem.